The One Time Lucifer was Scared
by Lucifer's Angel Princess
Summary: AU When Lucifer's wants to make his girlfriend, Siree his mate, he thinks it'll go by without a hitch. But can it when your big brother, Michael is your intendeds still jealous ex, and Gabriel and Cass as brothers. Just a little something I dreamt up.
1. Chapter 1

Siree woke up, snuggled closer to her boyfriend Lucifer, and fell asleep again.

Lucifer woke up shortly after her and stoked her long caramel colored hair. He loved Siree so much and showed her every chance he got. In fact he thought he did a pretty good of showing her how he felt last night. Though she held her own just fine, Siree was a feisty little angel that was for sure. He smirked at the thought. Yeah, as far as he was concerned he had the best girlfriend in the world. He hoped to change their status soon though.

He kissed her head before stretching putting some boxers on, and heading down stairs. He was met with a very tired looking Michael, whose feathers looked ruffled, but not as ruffled as his. "Hey big bro how's it going. You look well rested." Lucifer full out laughed at his own joke.

"No thanks to you and your girlfriend!" Michael complained.

"Oh, Mickey your just jealous that you don't have that hot little ass to spend Valentine's Day with anymore."

"It's not my fault your slut has bad taste in men and can't stay queit."

Lucifer grabbed Michael bye the wing, "Call her a slut again and the wing comes off you jealous little bastard!" When Lucifer let go of Michael, he just tucked tail and all but ran back to his room.

Lucifer yelled, "Next you get no warning!" He emphasized it with a loud snarl.

He went back to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for Siree. A little breakfast in bed on Valentine's Day never hurt. Just as he poured out the pancake batter his two little brothers came down the stairs, Gabriel sliding down the banister and Castiel walking down tiredly.

"Whoa, Luci, you had some fun last night. I could hear you from the attic. How did you ever score a girl like Siree? Oh wait, I know. Michael's a dick!" He high fived Lucifer and popped a chocolate chip into his mouth.

Another good thing about Siree is that she and Gabriel two of the biggest sweet teeth that he'd ever seen. It was hilarious when they fought over the last cherry lollipop. She always won in the end, her puppy dog pout was killer, he shivered at the thought.

"I heard that you stupid little jerk!" Gabriel just rolled his eyes, and brushed Michael off like he was a piece of cellery in his ice cream.

Castiel, just waking up enough to talk, groggily said, "I swear you too need to sound proof that room."

"Like you're completely innocent. Dean, Oh Dean, Oh fuck Dean." Castiel blushed as red as the cherry pie that Dean loved so much.

"You have to admit, Gabe does a spot on impression of you." Lucifer pulled his little brother into a hug. "My little Cass, all grown up. Oh where has the time gone. I remember teaching you to fly, and now you're off fucking some hunter you met at Supernatural Academy." He started fake crying.

"Lucifer get off me!" Castiel jumped away and gasped for air. When he caught his breath, he couldn't help it and started laughing at the scene of his brother dramatically sobbing into Gabriel's shoulder. When he stopped he composed himself and said, "I'm going back to bed," and marched up the stairs pretending to be angry.

"Say hi to Dean for me!" Lucifer cracked up at that.


	2. Chapter 2

After Lucifer caught his breath, he continued making chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and maple syrup for Siree, his angel's favorite breakfast. She loved whipped cream and he meant loved. She put it them on everything, even him a few times before. That was a fun night, Lucifer thought to himself; sometimes he swore he could still smell a faint hint of maple syrup on their sheets.

"Yo, Luci Lou, stop daydreaming about your adventures with Siree, the pancakes are about to burn." Gabriel made air quotations around adventures and snickered.

When Lucifer quickly flipped the pancakes and tossed a chocolate chip at his brother in thanks. No matter what anyone said Lucifer really did love his brothers to death. He cared for them all deeply, if one thing mattered to him, it was family. Sure Michael was hard to put up with some times, but it hadn't gotten to out of hand, yet.

"So Luci, are you really gonna do it today? Are you really gonna ask Siree to be your mate?" Gabriel looked at his big brother with something that wasn't seen often in Gabriel's shining mischievous eyes. There was an utterly serious look there.

"Yeah, I am." A small smile graced his lips.

"You really love her, don't you." It was more statement then question.

"Yeah, I do, and she'll finally now how much I really do." He said with determination.

"I have a feeling that she already does." Gabriel walked over to his brother and gave him a hug ,a real hug, not joking around, not kidding, a real hug. "You'll do great Lucifer, and I know you really do love each other no matter what Michael says." When Gabriel stepped back, he looked up at him with admiration and support lacing his eyes

"Thanks little bro." That was exactly what he needed.

Gabriel turned to walk up the stairs. "Oh, one more thing. Can you guys try to keep your um… celebration down?"

"We'll do our best." This is wait he loved about Gabriel. He could be completely serious and heart felt one second, then the next be his usual joking self.

Lucifer put the pancakes on a plate, and squirted some whipped cream artfully around the dish, and poured syrup all over the pancakes. Then he grabbed the bottle of maple syrup and the can of whipped cream placing them on the tray, next to the plate. Even with the excess amount of toppings on the pancakes it wouldn't be enough for Siree.

He was sure Siree and Gabriel were the only two in the world who could actually enjoy that much sugar and sweetness besides a Trickster. That was even a maybe, seeing as Gabriel's best friend Loki challenged them to a… what did he call it, a sweet off? Yes that was it. A sweet off and he only won by a pixie stick, because Siree was too busy giggling herself to death, and Gabriel was chasing his wings because they had lollipops stuck to them.

He and Castiel had to try to capture them both and bring them to bed which wasn't exactly an easy thing to do. Eventually they just waited for them to come down from their sugar high. He threw Siree over his shoulder, feeling her slim torso and taunt stomach resting on his shoulder. As Castiel just dropped Gabriel on the coach, and went upstairs then came back down with a duffle bag, grumbling about how he was in an unsafe environment, and was going to spend the night at Dean's.

It may sound cheesy but that was the first moment that he realized he loved her. When she was half conscious from a sugar overload and completely helpless. That's was when he realized that he wanted to be mated to her, to be able to take care of her forever.

With that memory playing in his head he walked upstairs and into their room. Seeing her tiny yet strong form laying on top over the bed, covers kicked off, because, yeah she moved a lot in her sleep. This only reassured him of what he was about to do.

Lucifer was ready to claim Siree as his mate.


End file.
